


who knew this was so hard?

by OctupusesGarden



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctupusesGarden/pseuds/OctupusesGarden
Summary: The beatles go skating with astrid, just some fun.
Kudos: 7





	who knew this was so hard?

Their photographer, Astrid, had always been good at skating, it was something she was good at, no doubt about that. She had told the beatles they should come with her.

Astrid brought them the skates, smiling,  
"alright, its quite easy, its like putting on a shoe." She already had hers on, perfect balance. When they had gotten them on john instantly stood up, hoping he would just naturally be good at it, he fell splat on his face, George laughed loudly as paul and ringo helped him up, the 4 once majestic beatles now squirmy as they tried to balance on the skates, John was horrific at it, falling over multiple times, as he grasped at paul trying not to fall,  
"Who knew this was so hard?" He almost whispered, trying to catch himself as his legs split, almost falling in the process. George on the other hand seemed as though he had already knew how to skate, or he was just naturally skilled? If only he could give some of the skill to john, he needed it  
"Its not that hard!" Astrid laughed.  
"For you!" John said, struggling to pick himself up, paul was not amused. Ringo wobbled, grabbing at George for support, George stopped and watched him regain balance, Astrid did a spin, laughing. Ringo let go of George and tried to do what Astrid did, and he succeeded!  
"George did you see that?!?!" He clapped and smiled for himself.  
"Yes I did Ringo" George didn't seem as amused, giving a soft smile. Paul looked at Ringo in awe of what he had done. John scoffed and let go of paul,  
"I can do that too!" John did a similar spin, falling over, crying out in pain as he twisted his knee.  
"Jesus christ john..." Paul rubbed his temples, frustrated, John cried out again, once they realized how serious this actually was, Astrid slid over to the phone on the wall and quickly dialed the ambulance.  
Paul sighed as John drove away in the back of the ambulance.


End file.
